Crimson Darkness: Director's Cut
by Sanity's Crucifix
Summary: For centuries he has watched us from a prison of his own sins. Now he has been released and his time for atonement has begun. Welcome Redemption or suffer Damnation.
1. Reaper's Blood

Disclaimer: Welcome fellow Titan fans. As I had mentioned in my other fiction "Mistress of the Moonlight" that I was going to be taking over this fiction for my friend Necro Chronicler Scorpius. As i'm sure he has mentioned to others as well. Several things have been changed, but the story will remain the same. Teen Titans ae the copyright of D.C comics and Cartoon Network. Enjoy the show.

Chapter one: Reaper's Blood

_Theese memories haunt my mind. Here I have been left and here I shall remain in this cell of my own sins, forevermore. Broken thoughts, and incoherentces, pain and anguish through out the ages. I did to the people what I thought they deserved, but no evils are looked at as right, only the justice of the heveans. Not my kind of self righteousness and for my transactions I was punished. Banished from my home, from my mother to thy father, thy father of hell. For my acts against the Christ and the people of his love. _

A man in his mid thirties slowly walked the road from his home on a mission to spread his word once again, to again speak of the one true creator, to speak of thy God. From the shadows of a dune a figure cloaked in the dessert night stepped out in front of the messiah, a look of hate, fear, and determination sculpted on his face.

"Are you the one they call Christ?" The man asked his voice twisted into a snarl.

"I am, what can I do for you my child?" The King of the Jews inquired, hopping that the man in front of him was a follower.

"It's what you can't do for me savoir boy!" The other man snapped the cloak he wore slipped of revealing two wings protruding off his shoulder blades. Yet these were not the wings of a heavenly being, this wings where only the skeletal remains of an angel of Lucifer.

"By what hell bent creatures are you?" The messiah cried out, the moon light illuminating the fear in his eyes.

"I am thy brother!" the fallen angel spat angrily and advanced toward the now kneeling man. Christ looked up at the demon as he lifted him by his hair and brought to face his brother.

"How did ye come to exist, how cannot thou have no knowledge of another child of the lord?" he whimpered.

"Your God works in mysterious ways, your God lies, your God is cruel", the demon laughed." And now you will know why, its time to meet your creator Christ the savior!" The demon shouted raising his hand ready to ram it through the Son of God's heart.

The demon let out a cry of surprise as a flaming sword sliced through the hand holding the savoir of all mankind, and wedging its self into the ground, causing him to drop his brother.

"Loki you bastard show your self!" The demon roared.

"Leave this place Julian unless you bring forth the wrath of God," a voice echoed across the desert. The demon known as Julian stood and pulled the flaming sword of the angel of death from the ground.

"You have no jurisdiction over me Loki!" Julian hissed turning around trying to find the angel who had attacked him.

"No he doesn't, but I do," someone said appearing in front of Julian like a willow out of the wisp.

"Michael!" the demon hissed. "Did my mother send you to bring me home?" Julian snarled, utter, loathing heavily laminated in his voice.

"No, actually she's sending you to your father," Michael answered, and with that Loki appeared behind Julian, raising his hand and summing the flaming sword of destruction back to his hand.

"You'll have to catch me first you rejects of God!" Julian shouted taking off, into the desert.

"Should we follow him Michael?" Loki asked, re-sheathing his heavenly weapon of destruction.

"There is no need to Loki, Serendipity has something planned for him, and if she succeeds the broken one shall be mended, I have a feeling we will see him again in time," the older angel replied. "Now to the matter at hand." The two turned to the Savoir of all mankind who was still sitting on the ground where Julian had dropped him.

"You are to come with us now Christ, your creator wants you to return home," The angel said extending his hand to the Son of God who took it without question, and from there the three disappeared in the blinding light of the holy ah.

_Because of those medalling angels I was deviated from executing the wicked and sent to find my destiny in some other form, the form of a muse, Serendipity._

Into the night, did the fallen one run. Though no pursuers followed, but that would change and Julian knew it. And as if to confirm his suspicions, she came, from the night's stale air and the wiping desert sands, she came.

"You!" Julian growled venom dripping heavily from his voice. "What do you want whore!"

"The woman frowned slightly, but spoke in a kind tone. "Temper, Temper, young one, don't want to upset the dead do we?" Julian gritted his teeth, rage building up inside him. Then he smirked, "maybe I do." The demon began moving his hands in an arch while chanting in an eerie tongue, as unearthly moans began emanating from the ground and hands of dead souls reached out for the female angel. Serendipity smiled an icy smile "you disappoint us all Julian, you have brought sacrilege to your mother and her kingdom and for that you must suffer the judgement passed."

Julian's chanting was cut short as an arrow from Serendipity's bow pierced his throat, blood spraying from his wounded neck and poured out his mouth in streams. The reaching hands of the dead ceased and returned to their rest as their master collapsed on the ground.

Serendipity stood over Julian, who looked up at her, his eyes held hurt and sorrow, but these emotions were hid by the rage he now displayed.

"You will pay for this!" he growled, a wounded animal on its deathbed.

"No Julian I'm afraid you will be the one to pay, I am sorry." With a simple wave of the hand, a ring of fire surrounded the wounded Julian encasing him in the burning embrace of his own sins. His screams echoed in the ears of Serendipity as she watched filled with regret for putting an angel in such pain, but she knew it as her duty and left the fire to its work. Leaving Julian as the fire closed in closer on him and solidifying into a burning glass prison forevermore.

_There she left me, they all left me. For centuries past I have watched the world of man grow and flourish. I have realised what it was that I was doing to these people. The weak shall inherit the earth as it has been said. For my sins, every pain and grief i've caused, has eaten away at me, at my soul, what little I had to begin with. When the time comes, and the fools whom me cell has remained in posession for these past years release me, I will seek forgivnous, by hunting down those who cause pain to the peoples who i've made suffer._

"Sir, his body has been removed, the necromancer request you be present for his awakening," stated Slade's assistant, Wintergreen.

"Very well, now inform our friend the necromancer to proceed, I shall be there for the awakening," his master said from the shadows. Wintergreen bowed and left.

"All is coming to place," Slade "Death Stroke the Terminator" Wilson thought to himself pleased, he then to left and entered the chamber where the necromancer had prepared the vessel that would be the down fall of the Teen Titans, the vessel of the half demon known as Julian.

"He is ready for you master Slade, all you need do is remove the arrow from his throat," The Necromancer Known as Katanga informed Slade.

"Very well Katanga my assistant will pay you, your services are no longer required you may go," Slade replied.

"I thank you master, however, I must inform you that the vessel's will is strong and may not bend to your," Katanga paused looking for the right words. "Your methods of persuasion," he finished.

"If I had wanted your opinion necromancer, I would have asked, now be gone," Slade said coldly. "As you wish," and with that he was gone.

"Now to the matter at hand," Slade thought stepping into the pentagram where the half-demon Julian laid waiting to be reawakened. Gently Slade took hold of the arrow in Julian's throat and pulling it out. "Awaken and serve me!" Slade ordered. The wound on the half demons neck began to heal and Julian eyes shot open. A look contempt imposed its self on Slade's masked face as his new servant stood, Julian eyes immediately locked on to Slade, a quzzical expression crossed the demon's face as he spat out a congealed glob of blood. Stepping forward, Julian placed his hand on the Slade's face and what felt like an electrical shock ran through his body.

"You have brought me to life again for that I thank you," Julian stated and began to walk toward the entrance of the base. Slade clasped a firm hand on Julian's shoulder ceasing his movement. "I have set you free, you at least owe me some service in return," his tone calm and dark.

"This much is true, what is it that you require of me Slade Wilson?"

"First tell me how you know my name and how you can speak my language so fluently."

"A simple touch is all that I required from you to know all that I need for now," Julian replied, his voice a monotone of boredom. "What is it that you want me to do? I grow weary of standing around idly."

"Striaght to the point, very well, I would like you to destroy a group of people for me, childeren in fact," Slade answered, handing Julian a file folder covered in pictures.

"You wish for me to destroy childeren? Needless to say that is quite pathetic Slade."

"They are far more troublesome then you can possible think, they've been giving me grieve for quite some time, its very tiring to have you're plans ruined time after time," he replied. Julain scoffed and began to leave once more.

"I will not waste my energy on some as simple or lowly as this, when you have some task more worth my time, then you may have my services," he said as he drew closer to the entrance. Once again Slade clasped a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from leaving.

"You owe me your service, untill the task I request I have made of you, you may not leave here, you will do as I ask, it is well worth your time and the reward for doing so will be great, but if you insist on refusing, I can have you sent back to your prison for the rest of eternity, which i'm sure you do not want." Julian rounded on Slade, rage burning n his eyes. Slade let out a surprised gasp as Julian grabbed hi by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"What do you think your doing?" he choked out as his oxygen supply was cut off.

"I'm offering you my services, a one way trip to hell, no one, man, demon, or other wise, commands me," Julian snarled and slammed Slade's body to the ground, his mask shattering. The old man's face starred up at Julian, fear in his remaining eye, his face pleading for mercy. "You are weak Slade Wilson." Julian grabbed Slades left arm and ripped it from its socked, the stumped bleeding proufusly. using it like a club, he brought it down on slade as he tried to stand up, sending him to the floor again.

"You are an evil and corrupt being, devode of heart, striving for your own desires, for this you must be punished," the demon snarled. Slade's scremas were cut off as Julian rendered his head from his body, blood spraying across the wall behind him and coating the floor. Picking up the file folder that was given to him earlier, Julain flipped through it, a small smile spread across his face as he read on. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend," he thought. Letting the folder fall to the ground, its purpose served, Julian retrieved Slade's head, disappearing as his body decomposed in to a myriad of bats, flying off into the nght.

A/N: There you have it, the first chapter of the re-vamped Crimson Darkness. Tell me what you think and review, constructive criticiscm is ecepted, flames will be used for next weeks barbecue. I'm going away for the weekend so none of my works will be updated any time soon i apologize in advance. Untill next update, so long and good night.


	2. Shadows Down the Hall

Disclaimer: Welcome to the second installment of Crimson Darkness. I thank you all for the reviews. Teen Titans is the copyrighted trademark of D.C and Cartoon Network. Ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the show.

* * *

Chapter 2: Shadows down the hall

A storm brewed, one outside yes, but this was the storm of a troubled mind. At the kitchen window of Titans' Tower Raven stood and watched as a fog roll in over Jump city's bay with a cup of her favorite herbal tea in her hands. Her mind, however, was not on the scolding tea that burned her throat when she absentmindedly took a sip, but on a dream that she had, had earlier that night that plagued her thoughts. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on something else her mind drifted back to the dream.

In the dream she was standing alone on a cliff watching the sun go down, though as peaceful as the moment had looked it soon changed as the air turned sinister and the earth around her suddenly erupted in swarms of scarabs. The skies turned a blood red and the ground around her became littered with dead bodies that reanimated and lurched toward her hungry for her flesh. She began backing up as the undead creatures drew nearer to her and bumped into something behind her. Raven whipped around and came face to face with a man who had one violet and one icy blue eye. The man waved a hand and the advancement of the corpses stopped.

"Do you see this carnage, this horror? This is how your world will be in a matter of days if we do not stop the evil from being released Raven," The man with different eyes spoke.

"What do you mean? What evil? And how do you know my name?"

"Your questions will be answered in due time dear Raven, but know this we are the same and together we can save your world," with that he had disappeared and Raven had woken up drenched in a cold sweat.

"What did that man mean when he said we where the same? Is he a half demon too? What evil is he talking about? What does this all mean?" These questions tormented Raven as she stared out the window. The sudden movement in the fog on the path that lead to the main entrance of the tower caught Raven's attention and broke her thoughts on the dream for now.

She watched as a hooded figure made their way out of the fog and up the path toward the entrance. As the figure drew nearer they paused to look up at the tower and Raven got the feeling that they were looking directly at her. From her vantage point she watched the figure draw closer to the tower until they were out of view. "Who is that?" she wondered as the gonging of the massive doorbell caused her to jump.

Raven disappeared into the shadows at her feet and teleported to the lobby, reappearing at the door just as the bell rang a second time. "Alright! All right! I'm coming! I'm coming!" She shouted opening the door.

"Can I help you?" Raven inquired a hint of annoyance in he voice.

"Hello Raven," the stranger at the door greeted pulling back his hood.

"Its you! The one from my dreams!" Raven gasped. There stood in front of her were the same man from her dreams, the man with the one violet and one ice blue eye. The only difference though between the man in her dreams and the one in front of her was the way he had his hair, which was now pulled into a long black braid that reached the ground.

"I am glad that you remember me dear Raven," he spoke. "You may call me Julian." He extended his right hand to her. She extended hers to shake and noticed that his hand was covered in blood. She looked at his other hand and screamed in terror causing one of the tables behind her to explode in a flash of black energy. In his left hand was the severed head of Slade Wilson she and the other Titan's arch nemesis.

"There is no need to be frightened dear Raven, I mean you no harm this is merely a peace offering, I wish to form alliance with you and your fellow teammates."

"You killed Slade! You're a murderer! How could we form an alliance with someone like you?" She shouted, backing away from Julian.

"Raven!" Raven spun around, behind stood her friends all of whom seemed extremely tired (well who wouldn't after being woken up at four in the morning by screams and explosions in their own home?).

"Raven what's going on?" The leader of the Titans Timothy Drake asked.

"Yeah and whose the guy with the crazy eyes and what's he doing with Slade's head? Wait Slade's head? OH, MY GOD HE HAS SLADE'S HEAD! AND THE SPINE IS STILL ATTACHED! THAT'S JUST SICK!" Garfield Logan cried out before doubling over and vomiting violently.

"Yo! B.B stop barfing on the carpet!" Victor Stone (better known as Cyborg) shouted in a poor attempt to stop his green friend from tossing his cookies in the lobby.

"Friend Garfield is you feeling the queasiness'?" The tamaranian princess Kori Anders asked in concern. Julian watched the scene fold out in front of him in mild amusement. Loosing his interest and his patience, Julian cleared his throat in a rather harsh manner causing the Titans to turn their attention back to him.

"Who are you and what do want?" Robin asked taking charge once again.

"I am here to form an alliance with you and your teammates a common bond or friendship if you will, Robin or should I say Timothy Drake."

"How is it that you know my true name?" Tim interrogated.

"There is not much I don not know about you and your team thanks to Slade here," Julian replied raising Slade's head in jest.

"What makes you think we would form an alliance with you, when we know nothing of you and you know much of us, how can we trust you?"

"My, Tim aren't we a straight forward bunch, if you wish to know about me just asked Raven." Julian extended his left hand out to hand Robin Slade's head. Fighting down the urge to vomit like Beast Boy had done, he turned to Raven.

"Raven do you know this guy?"

"His name is Julian that's the only thing I know of him."

"Have you ever met him before?"

"I'm not at liberty to say at this point," Raven commented thinking about what Robin would say if she told him she had met this guy in a dream or that he might be a half demon like her. Tim raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you're not at liberty to say?" "Is there something you're telling me?"

"The only thing you need to know of me at this point is my name and nothing else," Julian cut in.

"If your name is the only thing we know, how can we trust you?"

"Did you not already ask me that Tim? We are all on the same level of acquaintance."

"Stop calling me Tim!" Robin snapped.

"As you wish Robin though I am wondering why you call your self after a song bird." Julian mused. Robin clenched his fists, his eyes narrowing into slits. "Your pushing all the wrong buttons here!"

"My apologies then Robin." Though he sounded sincere enough the amused smile never left his face, almost like he enjoyed toying with their emotions and this made Robin uneasy.

"I understand that you have your doubts about me and I understand that after all I know your true identities yet you know nothing of me, but here me out."

"Were listening," Robin said gruffly.

"I removed your enemy, Slade from power, since he appeared to be the major crime lord in this region, all the other criminals of the city are going to by fighting over who gets to take control of his empire. Causing numorous gang fights and riots, many causltys of innoconece would result in this."

"He does have a point fearless," Victor said.

"But he did just admit that he started this reaction of all the criminals fighting for power because he killed Slade," Garfield pointed out.

"And why would we need his help when we could just call in the justice league, Static or Titans east." Robin added.

"Sorry to down shoot you friend Robin, but the justice league has their own problems, Static has his hands full with the Meta-human criminals in Dakota and I doubt that the Titans East would cross country to aide us in petty criminal problems," Kori stated with a sheepish expression.

"Look at it this way Robin is it better to have the man who killed you're greatest foe with relative ease as a friend or an enemy." Julian said. "After all the enemy of thy enemy is my friend."

"Can we really trust you?"

"I guess you will have to find that out for yourself won't you? So do we have an agreement or not?" He inquired extending his hand to robin once again. Tim turned back to his team. "All in favor of forming an alliance speak now or forever hold your peace." The other Titans raised their hands except raven and Robin him self.

"Majority wins, welcome to the team Julian, but remember this even if you make on hint of turning on us or if we find out your lying you won't be around long enough to regret your mistake." Robin sighed.

"Very well Tim, oh, sorry Robin, do not worry I will prove my self to you in time." Robin did not looked convinced the feeling that he wasn't getting all the facts plauging his mind.

"Joyness! Welcome new Titan!" Kori shouted flying over to Julian and latching on to him like a leach.

"Um, Star I don't think Julian is a Teen so I don't think we can call him a Titan," Gar quipped.

"Choking not breathing!" Julian gasped attempting to pry StarFire off of him before she asphyxiated him.

"Cyborg go prepare a room for our 'new friend'," Robin addressed his cybernetic friend.

"You got it fearless," Victor said grabbing Beast Boy by the arm as he made his way up the stairs.

"Do you think it wise to have him live here?" Asked Raven a bit concerned with her friend's decision.

"If he's here we can keep a closer eye on him and our security should be able to handle any problems he causes if he turns on us." Tim replied. He turned to Kori who had finally released Julian after noticing he was turning blue. "Star, escort our friend to his room."

Star Fire nodded happily and pulled Julian across the lobby. When Julian past Raven, she gasped as a series of flashes appeared in her mind, flashes of destruction and death, screams and fire, the images then disappeared as quickly as they came.

"You ok Rae?" Tim asked in concern. "It's nothing, just a headache," she lied.

"Get some sleep, alright? We'll talk more in the morning." Raven nodded and headed up the stairs after the other Titans. Tim scan the room for a minute and to followed the others leaving the lobby as silent as a tomb once again.

* * *

In the shadows of a down cast building across the bay a pair of eyes flashed in the darkness. "And so the pieces fall to place as we have only just begun," insane laughter echoed from the shadows and the eyes disappeared.

* * *

(A/N): Chapter two is now complete for your viewing pleasure. Tell me what you think and review (Just click that button right there: points:). Untill the next update so long and good night. 


	3. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Welcome all to the third installment of Crimson Darkness. The Teen Titans are the copyrighted trademark of the D.C comic company and Cartoon Network so you can't sue me. Ladies and gentlemen enjoy the show.

* * *

Chapter 3: Calm Before the Storm

It had been several hours since Julian was granted his alliance with the Titans and allowed to stay within their home. The time toward sunrise became shorter and shorter and he had yet to welcome sleep. Like many other things Julian had come to hate in his imprisonment sleep and the darkness it accompanied found it's self-high on that list. Instead he had spent the dwindling hours of the night studying his room and the area surrounding the tower learning the lay of this new land he found him self in and trying to commandant him self to the new time period. Sitting on the floor in a cross legged position he prayed to his creator for forgiveness though he knew that it would not come so easily, if it every came at all. The door to his chamber suddenly slid open, flooding the room with false light from the hall.

"Morning!" The Green changeling Garfield Logan greeted, a slightly nervous look on his face. Julian blinked, trying to readjust his eyes to the light. "What is your business here?" He inquired a little annoyed. Garfield's face grew paler as he moved nervously from his right foot to his left foot. "I, uh…." He stammered.

"I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're thinking," Julian bluntly stated, standing up. "Now what do you want?" Relief washed over the shape shifter and he stepped into the room.

"I noticed last night that your clothes were a bit tore up and you didn't seem to have any others with you, so I decided I'd give some of my old clothes to you and maybe help update your look a bit," Gar said placing the large bundle of clothes and bottles in his arms on the bed. Julian raised an eyebrow. "And what is wrong with my wardrobe?" Julian asked looking down at his robes and cloak that were tattered beyond recognition and looked as if they were going to fall apart at any moment. "Oh."

"We seem to be about the same size, so I'm sure they'll fit, I suggest you try on these first," Gar said handing Julian one of the outfits. Julian shed his ancient robes and began to change into the new aged clothes.

"Dude! You should have asked me leave before you changed! How was I supposed to know that you were going commando?"

"If you had not wanted to witness me change you should have left while I did so," Julian coolly stated looking down at his new appearance. "I thought you said that these would fit, so why is this shirt so short?"

"It's supposed to be like that, and yes so are the pants," Garfield answered. "How come you didn't mind changing in front of me? I mean how would you know if I wasn't gay or something?"

"The gods do not discriminate against their people's preferences and neither do I," he responded and turned to the full sized mirror in the corner to get a better look at him self. Julian was now dressed in a crimson; sleeveless; cotton shirt that stopped above his naval, a pair of low rise black and red fatigues that where held up by a belt that had the words "Free" carved into the oversized buckle, a pair of combat boots, and a black leather jacket that came down to Julian's hips with buckles that covered the sleeves topped, off the ensemble.

"I do not think that this is very appropriate," Julian stated pointing to his exposed stomach.

"Trust me Jul, I can call you Jul right?"

"If you wish."

"The chicks dig guys who can pull off the 'I 'm not afraid to show some muscle' look and you my friend, pull it off very nicely."

"If you say so, after all I'm guessing you're the fashion expert here."

"Now we just have to do something about your hair," B.B said gathering the bottles he brought with him.

"What is wrong with my hair? I like it how it is," Julian defended.

"No offense dude, but your forehead is too high to have all your hair pulled back like that you need bangs," Gar pointed out, producing a pair of scissors and a comb. Beast Boy, after seveal minutes struggling to get Julian's hair free in the front and five minutes of work, finished with Julian's hair. It was still pulled back into the overly long braid, but Garfield had combed out his bangs, spiked them so that the hung down over his forehead like spider legs, and had dyed the tips and his roots where they met the rest of Julian's hair blood red. Before he had a chance to examine Gar's handy work, Garfield's watch started beeping.

"Breakfast time!" He shouted happily making Julian jump. "What do you like to eat for breakfast Jul?"

"Um, I eat food." Beast Boy gave him a quizzical look. "Know what you need? You need tofu!"

"Tofu? What is Tofu?"

"You don't know what tofu is? Well my friend you're in for a real treat because tofu is the best thing you will ever taste!" Garfield started toward the door and look back over at Julian who was still standing by the mirror admiring him self.

"Food now! You can drool over your self later!" He shouted and left toward the kitchen. Julian soon followed, noticing as they past a group of windows that the sun had just only begun to raise.

"Garfield you wouldn't happen to know what time it is?" He asked wondering why the changeling was up so early.

"Hey, first rule you are to call me Gar or B.B never Garfield, Got that? And it is 6:15 am."

"So you mind telling me why we're up so early?"

"Raven is usually up at this time mediating up on the roof, I'm usually up this early so I can eat my breakfast with out being hassled about being a vegetarian by Cyborg," B.B replied. They reached the kitchen and Julian sat down while Beast Boy began rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Viola! Breakfast is served!" Gar exclaimed in an unconvincing French accent and handing him a plate with a creamy colored substance cut into triangles surrounding a pool of ketchup that was garnished with a multitude of different herbs,and a glass of a dark colored milk. Julian poked the substance with his fork before raising it to his mouth.

"Wait! Put that fork down or you'll regret it!" Gar and Julian turned to see Cyborg enter the kitchen, a look of utter horror plastered on his face. Julian shrugged and placed the tofu in his mouth. "May god have mercy on you," Victor prayed as he watched Julian's eyes bulge.

"It has been centuries, I mean it's felt like centuries since I've had food this wonderful!" Julian shouted catching him self before he spilled his true age. "Oh, god another tofu eater," Victor moaned.

"I would prefer it if you did not use the good lord's name in vain around me," Julian warned and turned back to his plate, devouring the tofu at a nauseating speed.

"Please tell me that you did not give him those clothes B.B, " Victor groaned while watching Julian consume another plate of tofu, and pulling out a package of Jimmy Dean breakfast sandwiches. After consuming a third helping of tofu, Julian stood, placing his plate in the sink he wandered in to the Titan's living room

"Good you're awake now maybe we can get some answers from you." A voice said from behind him. Julian turned to see Tim sitting on one of the many sofas that encompassed the room.

"If you mean we, you mean yourself right? Because I'm the only one in here and I have answers to questions," Julian smirked and seating him self in a chair across from the sofa Where Robin was seated.

"If your trying to grind my nerves you're sure doing a good job of it," Tim growled.

"I pride myself in a job well done Tim," Julian retorted with a satisfied smile. "I do not wish to try my time, so ask away." Robin clenched his fists, but relaxed as the rest of the Titan's entered the room and take various positions on the other chairs and sofas.

"For starters where are you from?"

"I am from what you would call the cradle of civilization."

"You mean Israel right?" Quote Raven.

"Indeed so, if that is what it is known as now." The Titans all looked at him with puzzled expressions.

"Well that would explain his accent and the tone of his skin," Victor interjected.

" Alright tell us how you knew where to find Slade, and better yet why did you kill him?"

"I did not find him, he found me, i would have rather have just been left alone, he brought me to this city with the intent on using me to eradicate your team, but instead I killed him for wasting my time."

"What made you want to join use instead of destroying us like you brought to this country to do?"

" I figured if Slade had gone through all the trouble of tracking me down and bringing me here to kill then you must have extraordinary signifigance and what I read from the files Slade had on you, I found I was correct and then some,after finding out that you all seem to be the saviors of this city, I decided that being your ally was a better choice then being your adversary," Julian explained. "Is there anything you wish to know about me?"

"Yes how did you kill Slade and what did you do with his assistant?" Interrogated Beast Boy.

"As you all can probably tell I ripped his head and spine out, as for this assistant I saw none, but i did destroy his complex, so any of his personel was probaly wipped out when I did so, there was however a girl i found in what I guess is a stasis chamber in one of the bunkers that surrounded the complex, I think she said her name was Terra, anyway, i don't know where she went to after I let her go."

"Why did you let her live she was a criminal!" Robin shouted.

"She was? Then I forgave her sins after all doesn't every one deserve a second chance?"

"Who died and made you pope! We gave her too many chances, she was once part of this team, but she betrayed us, no matter how many chances we gave her she defied us!"

"You do not want to upset me Tim Drake and I did what I felt was right unlike you I can see the good in the hearts of some people no matter how tainted it is by the evil enforced upon them." That did it for Robin, he stood ready to attack Julian, but Kori and Victor held him back.

"Just who do you think you are, to tell me how to do my job! To call me incompetent in front of my whole team! What makes you think that you can decide right from wrong!" He roared.

"The same way you or your team judges everyday, you and me Tim we're not so different we may be from different places or generations, but inside we are one in the same," Julian snarled his violet and his blue eye flashed dangerously as he stood. "And no matter what you might have thought I said, by no means have I called you incompetent and I have no reason to insult your leader ship, but let me ask you something Timothy Drake do you, a mortal, see yourself fit to decide what evils are right for forgiveness, which ones are unforgivable and punishable by death? Tell me would you have killed Slade if I had not? Would you have let his evil taint even your heart, though I'm sure it already has answer me that." With that he stood and left the room, leaving the Titans in a deafening silence.

Robin collapsed in the grasp of his friends, his eyes wide behind his eye-mask in shock. Raven placed her hand on his shoulder. "Tim, are you alright?" Her voice filled with concern.

"He's right who am I to judge what have I ever done that gives me the right to decide what the law of life is," he stammered in shock.Looking up at his friends , hefell back into his chair and buried his face in his hands. The others drifted out of the room, leaving Robin to his thoughts, surprissed at his reaction to Julian's words.

* * *

"What have you learned?"

"The heroes of this city seem to have excepted the blood line, though it appears that he is causing some of the mental constucts of the leader to collapse master," A cold voice hissed from under the it's owners tangles of hair

"Very well, keep a close watch on them Krieger, report back when you find out when the transformation occurs, you will know where to find me for now." A figure bathed in the shadows ordered.

"As you wish master Katanga," The man with the tangled hair bowed and skulked away.

"Things seem to get more and more interesting, soon our time will be at hand."

* * *

(A/N): I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review or flame it is your choice. Until next update, so long and good night. 


	4. Scars of Birth

Disclaimer: Welcome, Welcome all to the fourth installment of Crimson Darkness. Teen Titans is the copyrighted trademark of D.C and Cartoon Network so don't sue. Ladies and gentlemen enjoy the show.

Chapter 4: Scars of Birth

"Does it always rain like this here?"

"It's what we get for living in the middle of the bay," Victor said from the couch and turning back to his video game just as Beast-Boy past his car and won. "What! No way! That's not fair! I was distracted!"

"I still won man, tough luck dude." Julian shook his head and continued to stare out the window. From the back of the room, piercing eyes warily watched Julian from over the rim of an old book.

"I wonder what's going through his mind right now, why did he even come to this place, what does he want from me?" Raven wondered. "I don't sense any form of power from him or any of his emotions, what did he mean by what he said in my dream? Is he even the same person? If he was, why come to me?" Raven felt the hair raise on the back of her neck as she got the feeling someone was watching her, she spun around and saw only the shadow bathed hall behind her chair. As she turned back around she saw something move out of the corner of her eye before it disappeared. She shook the feeling off and started to read her book again.

"I've been getting the same feeling." She looked up at Julian who was still facing the window. "The feeling that some one's watching you," he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know," he turned to look at her. "Any questions or doubts you have will be sufficed in time, but until then I suggest you keep your mind to yourself." Raven shuddered. "How could he sense I was reading his mind?" There is definitely something weird going on here." She stood and left, needing to meditate badly.

"If any of you two see Tim, tell him I need to speak with him," Julian addressed Gar and Victor as he too left. "I'll be in my room."

"You got it Jul," Beast-Boy replied as he, yet again, beat Victor in their video game.

* * *

"Have you found what I have requested Krieger?"

"Yes master Katanga, the transformation begins at the start of the next new moon, but it seems to me though that the vessel is unaware of it, he might not know of his birth right."

"The new moon is to night," the necromancer paused. "No matter, we will just have to move our plans ahead won't we? Summon the wraiths, we will proceed with the next phase."

"As you wish master." Krieger dove into the shadows at his feet, disappearing into the night. The necromancer stood, snapping his fingers, a figure stepped forth from the shade cast by the doors over hangs.

"You wanted to see me boss?"

"I am in need of your skills."

"What is it that you need great one?"

"Jinns, several of them if you will."

"As you command master," the figure whispered, several shadows in the room began to ripple and grow, taking on form, several demonic looking creatures rose from them, towering high over the necromancer.

"Thank you my dear Alan, you may leave now." The figure nodded, merging back into the darkness of the room.

"You will accompany me and the wraiths to retrieve the scrolls, see to it that any interlopers are taking care of properly, leave the vessel intact," Katanga addressed the Jinns. "Do you understand?" The creatures nodded.

"Good then let us begin."

* * *

"It looks like there's going to be a new moon tonight." Julian turned and saw Robin standing in his door way.

"It seems so, but one can never tell because this infernal storm." Tim smirked at the comment.

"You get used to it after a while, the others said that you wanted to see me."

"Indeed so."

"Before you say anything though Julian, listen." Julian raised an eyebrow. "About what you said earlier, you're right."

"Then you understand what I meant?"

"Enough of it, who are we to really to pass judgment like gods, some people can be saved others cannot, some are too far gone in their ways and others don't have a choice whether they can do good or evil they're forced into actions that they cannot control. But know this, no matter what you say or do it won't stop me from doing what I believe is right."

"I see, remember this though, life is not black and white, there is no true boundary between good and evil. There are only people who wish to do good and people who only wish to kill and destroy. These people are the righteouses who think they are sinners and sinners who think they are righteous. What you have to do is ask your self which one of those people are you? I once thought I was the righteous one, but in truth I was the sinner and I paid for it dearly, I still am."

"You think a lot like an old friend of mine Julian, I didn't want to see this before and I deeply regret that."

"Life is always full of hard ships that we must face, sometimes the people we are closeset to are the hardest of them all." Tim stared.

"Do you always spout that fortune cookie shit? Or does it just come and go?" Julian glared at Tim in annoyance. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as the Tower's alarm went off.

"Trouble!" Tim shouted and raced out Julian's room.

"What do we got?" Robin asked as he and Julian entered the briefing room.

"An unknown group has broken into one of the ancient civilizations exhibits at the museum, Victor said from the computer going over the security camera's video feed.

"What about the guards?"

"From what I can figure from the security feed they were off duty, but I'm not sure."

"Well we better go check it out, Titans Go!" Making their way down to the garage, Victor ran ahead of them and up to a large tarp covered object.

"May I present to you all, the latest in titan transportation, found nowhere else, but here, the T.U.V!" He said pulling off the tarp to revealing a Jeep grand Cherokee made out of the same material Cyborg was.

"Don't you mean S.U.V?" Raven asked.

"No, I mean the Titan Utility vehicle." The others all stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Lets just go." They got in the dubbed T.U.V and Cyborg drove them out into the city.

* * *

"Have you retrieved the scrolls Krieger?"

"Yes master."

"What of the Titans and the vessel?"

"They are on their way sir."

"Good, leave the wraiths with me and return to base."

"I understand."

* * *

"So how do you like the way my baby handles?"

"Your mechanical child has a good handle friend Cyborg." Kori said from the back seat.

"It's got some good trunk space," Julian added from, well, the trunk. The T.U.V pulled to the front of the Jump City ancient history museum and the site before the Titans shocked them all.

The entire front of the museum was torn off in large piles of twisted rebar and concert. Impaled on the remains of the main entrance where several of the museum guards, their blood pooling around them and pouring from their mouths in trickling streams.

"I guess the guards were on duty after all," Victor said looking disgusted.

"Keep close together and your eyes open for anything," Robin ordered as they entered. They drew deeper in to the museum and found several more of the night guards all brutally murdered, a few of which had been disemboweled, their innards spread out like a twisted display of human anatomy.

"My god, what kind of monster could do such things?" Starfire asked fearfully.

"Something that doesn't deserve to be in existence, they're wraiths, that's what did this Kori, Wraiths," Julian answered bringing up the rear.

"He's right I feel something here, something evil," Raven interjected.

"I'm picking up several life signs in several of the exhibits and I have a feeling that they're not the night crew," Victor indicated to the scanner in his arm.

"Alright, split up, Cyborg your with me, Raven you and Starfire go that way," Robin ordered pointing in the direction of a secondary exhibits. "Julian, you and Beast-boy check out the exhibits in the next hall, Titans go!"

"How do you know what did this?"

"I had a run in with wraiths a few times before when I was younger," Julian answered as he and Garfield entered one of the displays across the hall.

"What are they like?"

"Fast, Strong, Ugly, and angry, they'd rip out your heart and eat it if your not careful." Beast Boy gulped. "Don't worry, I've beaten some of these things before and you have super powers so we shouldn't have any problems with them."

"Strangely I don't feel comforted."

* * *

The room Raven and Starfire entered was in complete ruin. Glass and pieces of broken displays where strewn all over the place. Standing in the center the wreckage was a creature roughly the size of a linebacker covered in silvery scales. It had no face and where its eyes should be where empty black holes. It's arms ended in crude blades and a series of membranes attached to short spines ran down it's back.

"What is that Raven?" Star whispered.

"It's a wraith, a very angry wraith." The wraith turned its eyeless sockets on the two Teen girls and let out a piercing scream. Star covered her ears and fired a burst of green energy form her eyes knocking the wraith of its feet and cutting off it's screaming. The creature stood, shacking the dust off its self it charged at the girls. It hurled one of its sword like arms at Kori, who dodge to the side as the blade wedged its self in the floor. She jumped on the blade, ran up its length, delivered a punishing kick to the wraith's head, which sent it flying across the room, and sent a barrage of starbolts as it went. The wraith crashed into the wall on the far side of the room causing it to collapse on it.

"Are we victorious?" As if to answer the pile of rubble on the creature shifted and the wraith stood letting out another scream.

"How does it scream if it has no mouth!" Star shouted covering her ears again.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" An orb of black energy encased the wraith as it made another charge and Raven hurled into another wall in a repeating motion. "Let's see you get up from that," she spat. The Wraith stood again with a groaning sound, a stream of metallic blue fluid flowed from a several gashes over its body. Where the blades met it's arms the skin began to swell and the blades launched off of its wrists before it was slammed into the ground once again by a combination of starbolts and solar energy from Starfire's hands and eyes.

"Eeep!" She squeaked as one of the blades flew right at her. She dodged, but she wasn't quick enough and the blade grazed the side of her face and wedged its self in display case. She and Raven moved cautiously over to the unmoving wraith. "Is it dead?" Star asked kicking it slightly. The wraith moaned slightly and started to stir.

"Eeek!" Star fired another burst of starbolts blowing the wraith's head off and covering the girls in its metallic blue blood.

"It is now," Raven sighed wiping her blood-smeared face. "Are you alright?" She indicated to the cut on Kori's face. Raven put her glowing hand over the cut, removing her hand revealed it to be completely healed.

"Thank you friend Raven."

"You are welcome, we better go check on the others," Raven replied and they both left, the wall were the wraith lay collapsed burying it under concrete and rebar.

* * *

"I got the sonic if you got the boom," Victor said arming his sonic cannon. Tim nodded hurling a number of explosives at the two remaining wraiths in the room. The sonic waves from victors gun detonated the discs prematurely and bathed the two wraiths in flames. The creatures' scales protected them from the heat, but the resulting shock wave knocked them both flat on their backs.

"Time to switch tactics," Victor grinned retracting his sonic cannon as a mini-missile system extended from his chest and his right and left arms converted into an auto-cannon and a mini-gun. "Booya!" He shouted firing clip after clip of burning lead and armed warheads into the wraiths, which resulted in an explosion followed by a shower of undead blood.

"Nice job Vic, but don't you think that was a bit of an over kill?"

"You know what they say fearless, go big or go home," Victor smirked; smoke issuing from the spent weapons.

"We better regroup with the others," Tim ordered and he and Victor left the ruined room.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Beast-Boy shouted as the room they where shook violently.

"I believe that the others have run into wraiths as well," Julian replied breaking the wraith's neck and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Damn so that's how you bet Slade, super strength, " Beast-Boy quipped, sending the other two wraiths into the third impaling them on their allies arm blades via the form of a tyrannosaurus. "So were you born with it or did you get it in some other form?"

"That's not important at the moment, we should check the next exhibit and see if there are any more of these things," Julian snapped.

"Right, but you don't need to get touchy," Garfield whined. "So what do you think is in the next exhibit?"

Julian shrugged as they entered a darkened room that held multiple displays of ancient books and writings. Crimson tapestries covered the walls with Latin embroidered on the fabric with gold thread. Toward the front of the room stood a figure hunched over an empty display case surrounded by several hulking forms.

"You must be Beast-Boy," The figure said turning around, they could not see his face because of his hood, but the lack of view only made Garfield more uncomfortable. "Ah, and Julian it's so good to see you again, enjoying your time in this new era?"

"Dude you know this guy? And what does he mean 'this era'?" Before Julian answered the hooded man snapped his fingers and the large forms stepped forward revealing them selves to be creatures twice the size of the wraiths with tentacles for hair, wicked claws and teeth, and cruel bloodthirsty eyes.

"Go my pets, do what you want with the green one, but leave the vessel intact," the man ordered. The creatures faster then Julian or Garfield could react, pounced on them. Julian lashed out at the monsters, but the creatures' tentacles blocked his swings. Another one appeared at Julian's side and pinned his arms behind him while the one he had put on defense went on the offense and started positioning its fists into his stomach. Julian, unable to block, raised his legs and kicked the one punching him in the throat causing it to stop its attack and stumble back making rasping sounds. With the opening Julian flipped the one behind him over his shoulder and into the other one. Now free Julian ran over to aid Beast-Boy who was not faring as well. Even in his T-rex form the creatures where able to knock him of his feet. Beast-Boy switched to the form of a Utah Raptor and began lashing out his claws in a mockery of professional kickboxing."What the hell are these things?" He cried managing to gut one of them only to see it regenerate and come after him again.

"Their Jinn," Julian shouted dodging one of them as it tried to grab him. "The Jinn are wish granting demons born from the children of angels and humans, they take things to literally when it comes to wishes, if you say the wrong thing it could kill you!" As he reached the first Jinn attacking Gar, another one came from behind him and sucker punched him, picked him up, and hurled him into the two he had fought a minute ago.

"This is not my day," he muttered as he was uppercut by a third Jinn and sent flying into the others. He was caught by one of their tentacles, which was then joined by more tentacles and claws. Julian struggled to get free, but the Jinns tightened their grip on him. He watched in shock, as the rest of the Jinns hoisted up a bloody and unconscious Beast-boy. Hurled him with such force into one of the walls, which it collapsed on impact burying his friend under a ton of rubble.

"Garfield no! You Bastards let me go!" He shouted struggling harder to get free. The hooded man approached him, his shadowed face twisted in a chilling smile of insanity. He snapped his fingers and one of the unoccupied Jinn pulled one of the tapestries from the wall uncovering a window and revealing the clear night sky. Dark light from the window poured down on Julian from where the Jinn had held him.

"It is such a shame that on the new moon you cannot see the wonder, but you know it's there from this light that you now bathe in," The man laughed and gestured to the light Julian was surrounded by. "But no matter it grants its power just the same." He produced a small knife that had a pentagram carved in the hilt and made a small slit in his finger and raised to Julian's forehead where he drew an upside down cross with the blood.

"From the heart of thy father on this moonless night, by your birth right awaken, rise in dark light, rise, come to being in the form you were meant to have, " the man chanted. The bloody cross began to glow and Julian screamed, smoke forming where the cross-burned it's way into his skin.

"Release him, we have done what we came here to do, we shall watch what unfolds later," he ordered. The Jinn's released the screaming Julian who fell to his knees and disappeared into the shadows at their feet. Before the necromancer departed he removed Julian's jacket and slit Julian's shirt, freeing the half demon's skeletal wings and grinned insanely as they grew and doubled in size. He then too, departed.

Julian's screams had brought Garfield back to consciousness. "My God what are they doing to him, can a human even scream like that?" He thought horrified. With a groan, he changed in to an elephant and pushed his way out of the rubble. Garfield switched back to human form and looked around the room, he saw none of the Jinn or the man in the hood only Julian who lay in the center of the room screaming. Beast-boy gaped in horror, large gashes had opened up on Julian's skin, blood pouring out in torrents and what appeared to be large bat wings were forming on his back.

"Julian what did they do to you man, come on we got to get you out of here before you die of blood loss," he said worriedly placing his hand on Julian's paling shoulder. Julian looked up at him, his face contorted with pain as the skin around his eyes split open and more blood poured out, blurring his vision.

"Go! Warn the others! You have to get out of here before I finish changing! If I do you have to kill me before I hurt someone!"

"No, I'm not leaving you, I can't let you die!"

"GO!" Julian roared in a voice that wasn't his own any more. With a sickening, wet, tearing sound the remainder of Julian's flesh ripped off him. Beast-boy looked close to vomiting as he stumbled back away from the blood-covered creature that raised it's self from Julian's destroyed body. From what was left of Julian stood a creature with a snake like body as thick as a school bus and twice as long. It had no legs, but its arms ended in cruel claws and muscled enough to make even the hulk jealous. It turned its head and glared at beast-boy with pitch black eyes that held slitted crimson pupils. Massive amounts of saliva drooled from its wickedly sharp teeth jutting out from its horribly elongated maw. What was once Julian's uber long hair now was an immense crown of horns that curved, and twisted in a gnarled fashion. Beast-boy had a feeling that the creature that was once Julian was thinking about whether or not to impale him on those horns. To make up for its lack of legs, the creature/Julian had gigantic bat like wings that arched over its head.

Garfield grew pale as demi-Julian slithered close to him and brought its head closer so it teeth where almost 3 inches from his head. Garfield could smell its foul breath and for a moment he could still see some of the human Julian in its eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a blood lust. The creature opened its mouth and let out a blood-curdling scream that caused Beast-boy to wet himself. Demi-Julian reared back to swing one of its claws at him, but he changed into a cheetah and bolted from the room. The creature let out another roar, a much louder roar, one that shattered every glass in the museum and shock it on its very foundation. A roar that made Raven collapse and cover her ears, screaming in terror.

* * *

"Raven! What's wrong?"

"What the hell was that!"?

"My god it's Julian! He's been changed some how!"

* * *

(A/N): Well here you are, the fourth installment of Crimson darkness. If you are reading this, it would be much appreiciated if you reviewed, i'd like to know what the hell im doing wrong. To all those wondering, my Danny Phnatom Fiction is going to be on hold for some time, due to writers block. Till next update, so long and good night 


	5. Shadows of the Mind

Disclaimer: Welcome again Ladies and Gentlemen, to the fifth installment of Crimson Darkness. Teen Titans are the copyrighted trademark of DC comics and Cartoon Network. Enjoy the show.

* * *

Chapter 5: Shadows of the Mind

The roar echoed through the entire facility shattering glass and crystal alike. Garfield, in the form of a cheetah, bolted as fast as his legs could carry him as the monstrous beast that was once Julian crashed through the wall behind him in pursuit of its first meal, him.

"What are you waiting for? Run you assholes! Run!" He shouted at the others as he streaked past them. Victor transfixed by sheer terror opened fire on Demi-Julian, pulling the other titans along with him in a tactical retreat.

"Haul ass!" He roared opening up with another round of hot lead and mini-missiles. Demi-Julian paused as the barrage hit him with full impact and screamed as it was blown back by the force. The barrage continued as Demi-Julian was blown into a wall at the far end of the hall. Victors continues fire racked the hall with explosion after explosion until his clips ran dry.

"Oh, Shit!" He cursed, running at top speed away. The creature bursting forth from the ruble looking extremely pissed off tore off after him. Because of his bulky size Cyborg was never as fast as he wished he could be and this posed as problem as Demi-Julian caught up to him. It grabbed him around his waist, its wick claws biting deep into his titanium body armor, and slamming him repeatedly into a wall. It reared its arm back ready to shove the struggling Victor through the concert floor when an orb of black energy encased the robotic teen and pulled him from the monsters grip.

"Thanks for the save Ray you better get out of here to." Still encased in the black orb Cyborg was thrown out of the museum and into the others, who luckily caught him. "Raven what the hell do you think your doing! Get out of there!" Tim cried.

"Go! We can't let him out into the public! I'm going try to return Julian to normal! If I don't make it, destroy him or he'll destroy the city!" She shouted, black energy pulsing on her hands.

"You herd her spread out, we can't let him escape into the public!" Tim ordered and his team obeyed. Pulling back her hood, Raven approached Demi-Julian her eyes filled with fear and determination.

"It's me Raven, I'm your friend do you recognize me Julian?" A brief flash of recognition crossed his demonic eyes before it was replaced with demonic rage once more. With a scream it reared back and brought its clawed hands down at Raven who barely blocked the attack with an energy barrier.

"Get out of here Raven! I can't control this form! I could kill you!" A voice screamed in her mind.

"Julian?"

"I can't control my self! Get out of here, before I kill you!"

"No I won't leave, I can help you!" The creature reared back again and brought its claws down once more with such force it shook the complex, shattering Raven's shield and driving her to her knees.

"Go now! If you live then your world will still have a chance! There's nothing you can do for me now!"

"In my dream you said that this world needed both of us to survive and that's exactly how I plan to keep it!" Demi-Julian swung another claw at her, which she dodged.

"Hey big ugly follow the pretty birdie!" She shouted and ran for the exit all the while gathering up energy from her body. She reached the exit just as the beast's head nearly snapped hers off. Wiping around she began chanting a spell that she had learned from Malkeor.

"Azarath emperior demento encase!" A massive cage of violet and black energy encased the entire museum leaving only Demi-Julian's head sticking out of the totaled entrance. The demon thrashed about and snapped at Raven as she levitated up to eye level with it. The beast glared at her in bloody contempt almost as if it was daring her to try anything. She reached down to her belt and removed one of the orbs in it. Bringing it up to her chest she chanted again.

"Dark minds, dark hearts, dark souls, feel the light! Embrace the beholder!" The orb morphed into the mirror she used for meditation and glowed with her energy. She turned it so the glass faced her, the glass glowed a darker, richer black, which began to encase Raven and pull her in. She disappeared into the confines of her mirror, which remained floating where Raven had once been and began to drift over to Demi-Julian's trashing head. It glowed brighter again as it pressed its self into his head. He roared in agony as it, like the cross-had done, burned its way into his forehead. The mirror to disappeared, leaving the beast's head to hang limp.

"Oh, no she didn't just do what I think she did, did she?" Garfield asked worried.

"She did what she thought she had to do, lets just hope she knows what she's doing," Tim replied going over to check on Cyborg and Starfire.

* * *

'_She's here. She's in our mind."_

"_Who is she, can she help?"_

"_It's Raven, of course she can help that's why we came to her, why she came to us."_

"_Let us pray the dark ones do not find her first."_

"_Yes let us pray." _

Raven heard several voices whisper these words in the dark corridor she walk, the corridor of Julian's mind. One of the first things she had noticed when she had entered here was that his mind seemed to be divided into two parts. One side to the left emanated a cryptic, almost evil feel. While to her right the passage opened into chambers that released a carefree and happy feel with an undertone of worry, most likely because she was there or maybe it was the dark ones that the voices she had heard mentioned.

"What is your business here!" A voice snapped breaking her out of her thoughts. In the center of the passage stood one of Julian's emotional sides except if he were he would have been in one of the chambers on ether side, this she found was profoundly shocking.

"I said what is your business here!" He snapped again.

"Who are you?"

"I am what you would call Julian's superego," he responded.

"If your one of his emotional states why are you not in a chamber?"

"My appearance should answer your question," he gestured to him self. Indeed it was a strange sight. Though his eyes where the same as Julian's would appear as the same for his hair, the rest of his body though, was divided. The left side of his face held a shadowy overturn and a large skeletal bat wing protruded from his left shoulder, his cloak on that side too, was a shadowy pitch as his face was. Like the chambers to the left, this dark side, emanated an evil and foreboding air. On his right side, however, was an angelic wing, his face was paler, and his cloak on that side was snow white. Joy and righteousness hang about his right side like a halo.

"Because his soul and mind are divided, his ego is as well, you are caught in-between the good and evil sides because you represent both and therefore have no place, but in the middle am I correct?" Julian's superego nodded.

"Now you must answer my question, what is your business here Raven?"

"I came here to find out what changed Julian and turn him back to normal." Superego scoffed.

"Foolish girl, he has not been changed into something he is not, you have merely witnessed him as his he should be by his birth right."

"His birth right?"

"You understand nothing of us do you?" Raven raised her eyebrows in a confused manner. Superego sighed. "Well then I must explain, the man you know as Julian is no man or even a mortal for that."

"I figured as much being that he just turned into a giant rampaging snake thingy."

"Sarcasm is anger and jealousy's evil little cousin," superego snapped and a head of another of Julian's personality traits popped out from the dark side of the corridor.

"Someone call my name?" It asked. Superego glared angrily at the intrusion.

"No one has called you Jealousy!"

"Sorry," the head apologized and disappeared back into the dark side of the hall

"As I was saying," superego continued. "Julian in the culmination of the extremes of both good and evil, thus why these two sides are so extreme," he gestured to the two sides of the hall.

"Julian is the child of an angel and the devil?"

"Do you think us cliché as that? " Superego snarled. "Foolish mortal did you not here me say the greatest extremes of good and evil?"

"The greatest extremes? Then you me mean God and the fallen archangel Lucifer? That's not possible! Is it?"

"Indeed my child it is. Julian was born the same fashion this world and this universe was, fashioned from the great creator and the great destroyer, Julian is the true embodiment of humanity, he is the first child of creation and now he has embraced the side of his father."

"Julian didn't want this! He tried to warn me about the destruction an evil would wrought on this plane, why would he embrace the ultimate evil!" Raven cried out. Superego shook his head.

"This vessel, like you once did, has no choice, he, unlike humans, was not given true free will, like it or not he was destined to join his father by his side."

"Can we stop it? Can we stop this evil before it completely consumes him?"

"I have no real say in this I am only one part of Julian, but if he wishes to stop what is inevitable I will allow you to try," with a sigh Superego pulled out a cross that was covered with blood, which he held upside down. " Take this cross and destroy it, this will change him back to his human state." Superego reached into the light side of his cloak and produced a silver and gold cross. "This cross will allow Julian to control his current form until the time when he must join his father."

"Do you know when that will be if it will happen in this time period?"

"My dear child we have never known, but it is inevitable and when you least expect it, death will come and the end of days will begin."

"What do I do with the silver cross?"

"Place it upon his forehead along with his heart's greatest desire."

"What is his heart's greatest desire?"

"That is something that you must discover on your own."

"I don't understand.'

"Dear, Raven must I spell everything out for you? You will find what is needed in soon enough time, now take the crosses." Raven picked the crosses from Superego's hands, the blood from he sacrilege cross flowing out over her hands. With her power, Raven tossed into the air and crushed with a blast of dark energy, showering both her and Julian's ego in shards of wood.

"It is done, I suggest we leave before the dark ones become enraged and attack us, farewell Raven, until next time." Superego began to walk away, into the further reaches of Julian's mind, his form fading away the farther he got, until he completely vanished. Resisting the urged to run after him and force him to answer the rest of her questions, she turned to leave. Passing several of the darkened chambers, Raven heard horrible screams of rage and hate. Gnarled hands shot from the dark, reaching out to pull her in, as their domain seemed to recede away as the light side expanded. Quickening her pace, Raven tried to dodge the screaming hands, but she tripped over several chains that stretched across the corridor into the dark side and landed on her chest, the wind being knocked out of her.

Scrambling to her knees, she managed to evade the hands and dove into one of the chambers in the light side. Once she was in the safety of the chamber, the screams ceased and the hands retracted.

"Do not worry, you are safe in this chamber, the dark ones cannot leave their haze with out Superego's permission," a voice said from behind her. Turning around, Raven saw a pink and red-garbed emotion sitting up against the chamber wall. Looking closer she noticed that he had several chains around his neck, wrists, and ankles.

"Why are you chained like that?"

"I came into existence like this, therefore I shall remain," the emotion replied pulling on the chain around his neck. After several moments of trying to remove the chain, the emotion dropped it with a sigh.

"Let me try," Raven offered, approaching the chain with her hands a glow with her energy.

"I appreciate your kindness dear Raven, but it is a moot point for love was destined to be forever bound by rage and resentment."

"Your Julian's love?"

"I am," Love answered with a sigh again yanking on one of the chains. "Though I am I do not know how." Raven stared at the emotion confused.

"How do you not know how to love? You are the embodiment of the emotion itself." Love looked up at her, his down cast eyes filled with a deep sadness.

"It is something that Julian has never felt, therefore I have no point in my existence, I am to deeply rooted to rage and resentment to feel what I desire or fulfill my propose."

"Why are you rooted to those such evils?"

"Isn't all love rooted to evil, after all love is merely a modern form of animal instincts, such as lust or desire, if love is not given or received, it merely is repressed into hate and resentment to the people who do not give what they should and becomes bound to its creations."

"Can you love? Or is your existence just a cruel falsada of Julian's inherent evil?"

"You tell me, fair maiden, you tell me, perhaps Julian was never meant to feel love maybe I am just a cruel mockery of false humanity. Is love really all that good to begin with? From what we have seen in our existence it only seems to cause more pain then joy or happiness. What I have always wondered is why am I not on he other side with the dark ones?"

"The answer is simple, it is better to have love and loosed then to have never loved at all, humanity craves companion ship, love is what makes us all human, love is humanity at its greatest. If Julian truly is the first of humanity then you truly are human, it isn't how we are born or who gave us life that makes human it's the choices we make and the people we love that makes us what we are," Raven replied softly, gently placing her hand on Love's shoulder.

"Have you ever felt love for your self? Can you really claim that you had experience in what you seem to know so much about?"

"No, because of my father's hold on me, the people who raised me never showed any emotion toward me to prevent my strongest tie to him become uncontrollable, it was in my mature to be emotional, my emotions were the key to setting him free from his prison, so I repressed them, but when my friends helped me destroy him, I was set free from his hold and was free to express my self. I am free, but I have never felt that emotion to any one."

"We have both suffered for the sins of our fathers and we will continue because we are chained to what we hate."

"Yes we have suffered, but that doesn't mean that we have to keep on suffering. Humans were meant to love, it's what God intended us to do. Julian came to me in my dreams, he told me that our world, your world, was endanger of destruction, he said that we were the only ones who could save it. And I'm not going to sacrifice the world because one its saviors is destroying himself from the inside!" Raven shouted shaking his shoulders

"Why do you care if I destroy myself? I have no purpose. My father wants me to destroy for him and my mother won't take me."

"Because earth needs you! I need you!" Love looked up at Raven socked and confused.

"What did you say?"

"I said I need you," she repeated sounding shocked her self. "Did I just say that?" She asked her self. "Yes I did, because its true, Julian and I have a common bond, he's probably the only one who can really understand me."

"Is that really the truth? Or simply another lie to consolidate more of my pain?"

"It's the truth."

"Why?"

"You said you never loved, do you want to know what it feels like to, is it your heart's desire?"

"It is the purpose of my existence, is it not?"

"Then there's something that both of us want then," she replied, moving closer to the bound emotion.

"What are you…."? Raven cut him off in mid sentence, pressing her soft lips against his. His eyes widened in shock, but closed as he returned the Goth beauty's kiss. The chains that bound him began to shatter and a vibrant light exploded forth, engulfing the to in brilliance. When the light faded, Raven opened her eyes and pulled back. She was back out side of the museum, her mirror lying at her side. Looking up at Julian, she saw the silver cross sinking into his forehead. Though his body was severally injured, he had a look of sheer bliss on his bloodied face.

"Thank you," he whispered, collapsing into her arms unconscious.

"You welcome," Raven replied patting the back of his head affectionetly. "Let's go home."

* * *

(A/N): Sorry for such a long update time, school and work have been piling up. Mistress of the Moonlight is back in the running so be looking out for some new updates and Ending Sanity will be started soon enough. Untill next update so long and good night 


End file.
